crisis in two worlds
by mar speedsman
Summary: the metalheads left haven city in peace but endangering another city the land of Ooo. will our heroes leave that city in danger or help? Jak&Daxter crisis in two worlds the story takes place after jak3 were metalheads e story takes place 10 years after adventure time, were all the princesses are working under bubblegum as generals, each one has a role. PB's kingdom is a shelter.
1. Chapter 1 is there hope?

In the land of Ooo, Havoc is running the place as new creatures with yellow orbs on the top of their skulls infest the land of Ooo. bubblegum, the smart and beautiful Supreme Leader of Ooo calls for an urgent meeting with the princesses.

" I called to this meeting to find a solution to this problem, these **pests**!" said the Supreme Leader Bubblegum.

" We need to learn more about these creatures" Said Turtle Princess

Of course there was a huge fuss, the fuss was interrupted by a young lad in his 20's wearing a blue T-shirt, blue shorts and a white bear-like mask, open from the center to view his facial appearance. He was standing beside the leader, as if he were her right hand.

" Please, silence please. These pests, or I prefer Orb-Skulls, are hostile, come in many shapes and sizes, and are identified by their greyish green skin, and the yellow orbs on their heads. They feed on anything,and they attack on sight! Suggest serious caution."

" Thank you Finn" Said Bubblegum

" No prob, PB!" Replied Finn

" Anything else would you like to know about the... Orb-Skulls Turtle Princess?"

" Yes, like where did they come from? and why are they here?"

" I'm sure these questions will be answered in time. Muscle Princess report!"

" Our soldiers are falling fast, whenever we beat them more come from nowhere"

" That seems bad..."

" Excuse me E.L Bubblegum,there is something I must report"

" You can go ahead Wildberry Princess"

" I found nests near my farms, they looked like mosquito nests but they were bigger and they were...**yellow** and each nest holds **hundreds** of eggs!

" You tried to destroy the nests?"

" Yes,but I fear my workers aren't trained for this and they may not finish in time."

" Finn, go at once to these nests and destroy them all!"

" On it!" Finn leaves the meeting room and is heard saying " Yo,Jake! You know what time is it, ADVENTURE-TIME!"

" This is really bad, the more we defeat, the more comes,and more they lay eggs!They **must** be stopped at all coast!The fate of the land rests in our hands"Said Bubblegum.

Soon the meeting was over and everyone left to do her part of the war. Bubblegum went to her study desk and looked at the papers " Oh i bet no one in Ooo can defeat these Orb-Skulls. I'm trying my best but to no avail. Where **did** they come from, and why? Oh glob,if anyone is out there, please help."


	2. Chapter 2 endings are beginnings

Somewhere in the wastelands surrounding Haven city, Jak was wandering around in his Sand Shark, a buggie. Jak, a 17 year old boy wearing a blue T shirt, gloves, white long shorts, brown boots and a bag. A boy with a small green gotee , medium length yellowish green hair. On his shoulder was an orange metal plate. On it was an orange creature with a wide medium tail, known as an Ottsel.

"Turn left about... Now... Ok were here you just need to jump that ramp." said the ottsel holding a device known as a Mini-map projector. Suddenly the flame from the Sand Shark increased, a sound was heard and the wheels lowered itself, allowing the buggy to jump. After they landed Jak quickly pulled the hand brakes and jumped off the buggie that stopped."Okay" Jak started " What next Dax?"

" We need to enter the temple over... Ahhh! Jak! Metalheads!" Screamed Daxter as Orbskulls/Metalheads fell all over the place.

" No more of this" Said Jak as he readied his Morph gun and morphed it to a Blaster." Eat yellow eco, Metalheads!" said Jak as he began to fire.

" Jak, forget about him, we must find the Precursor's Species Teleporter." Said Daxter, soon Jak was headed for a statue of an elf-like human.

"Dax, seal the doors by that statue"Said Jak " On it Mar!" Replied Dax as he changed the Blaster to the Peace Maker and shot a bolt. Soon the statue had blocked the door sealing them inside. " We need to get past that door Jak."

A door with a giant glass ball divided into two like a symbol of balance, surrounding it were Precursor runes. " Balance the strength of the dark with the defence of the light, only then will the Precursors' chamber be opened" Translated Jak. " What does that mean?!" Commented Daxter.

" I have an idea" Said Jak, he transformed to his white but dark side of himself and started bursting purple lightning bolts at the giant glass orb, then he transformed to his blue light side and shot blue neon beams on the other half of the orb.

Suddenly the two parts of the orb merged, merging Dark eco with Light eco, making White eco. Jak acquired the emerging eco and used it to make a giant blast beam that opened the door.

" Sweet mother of Precursors, you did it Jak!" said Dax as they went in the chamber. the chamber was big, but empty except for a small platform with a red metal object floating above it. Jak and Dax went to the top of the temple, after taking what seems to be a PST, and jumped from the balcony. Jak rode his hoverboard to save him from the fall. Jak put the device near his mouth and said clearly" Send them to an uninhabited universe where they will no longer annoy anyone." after he said that the device shifted to be sharper, Jak speared it at a metalhead and stopped as the metalheads vanished and the device changed back to its original shape. "It's over, it's finally over!" said Jak with a relief.

Days later in Haven city, the PST beeped, Jak checked it, suddenly something with a filtered voice spoke " Mar, you are needed once again, the metalheads have been teleported to an inhabited world that was thought to be uninhabited, their leader begs for help as the creatures are too much for her, press the bulb on the Precursor Species Teleporter to go there once you decided. Mar, bewarned there is no such thing as eco in that world, be prepared."

" Another world to save, huh?" Jak asked hesitantly. " But they need you Jak... Even more than we needed you" Said Keira, Jak's girlfriend. " Okay, you ready Dax? oh and we need eco supplies I could run out of ammo there"Jak said as they got prepared for the journey. Dax on the other side had a different opinion " Am I the only one who thinks going **solo** hunting for metalheads is a bad idea?! No way I'm going!"


	3. Chapter 3 who saved who?

_hey guys, sorry I'm late I'm busy and I still am, but I'll try to post as fast as I can. Thanks for your understanding...BTW guys, reviews are appreciated._

* * *

Finn was riding his yellow dog, Jake. Yellow talking magic dog. He had the ability to stretch, grow and shrink. The duo was passing by candy streets, soon they had passed by pink metal walls, then they were passing by farms.

" Hey I can see something" Jake told Finn what he can see" Looks like Mutated bug nests"

" Yeah" Finn agreed " I can see them too, how should we destroy them?" The duo were closing in on the nests,they were dark green, with yellow eggs of random sizes and shapes. The nests were on parts of the inner walls of the city.

" I don't think we need to worry about that!" Jake yelled as the eggs started to hatch. Some orbskulls looked like wasps, some looked like scorpions, others looked like apes, they all had two features in common, their half metallic skin,or being biomechanical, and the yellow orbs on their faces. Jake shifted back to his normal size which is quarter size of Finn. Finn took out a sword made of diamonds and started fighting the orbskulls. Jake grew giant fists and entered the fight.

Suddenly more came in except they were different, some were humanoid with four insect-like legs, they wore light armor and had blasters for hands, there also were blue spiders with heavy armor, six legs, and dual blasters for mouth. Those were harder for the duo; they were tougher and used blasters, but they got them in the end.

" Now that was some fight!" Jake said as they finished the final orbskull off " Think we should collect these?"

"Nah, we've collected enough!" Finn replied

Just then, a metal-saur attacked them, it looked like a giant lizard, metalhead version, it was so huge, Jake could barely take,even though he grew, Finn was him was watching the fight, feeling useless for not being able to fight a 'boss'.

Just as Jake finished off the metalsaur, a squad of orbskulls in jetpacks chased them and fired blasters at them.

"RUN!" Finn yelled

" don't have to tell me twice!" Jake agreed as he dodged a bullet

The duo kept running aimlessly, till they've seen the great gate."Jake!" Finn called " I have a plan. head to the gates." as they arrived Finn ordered the guards to "OPEN THE GATES!"they obeyed of course; seeing the orbskulls behind they passed by the door. The duo hide besides the walls untill the metalheads passed, then ambushed them, beating two out of six, and the tables turning to the orb skulls' favor **again**. Finn and Jake could not run deep into the wastelands, and they were technically surrounded anyway, so they got themselves ready for one last round. To their surprise, the flying metalheads were shot down; a kid in blue and brown with green yellowish hair was holding a blaster.

" Hey look Jak, reinforcements!" the creature on jak's shoulder spoke " HE-LLO WE CO-ME IN PEA-CE"

"Dude we're not stupid!" Finn remarked on the creature's speech

" Oh you can speak our language!" The furry orange animal said " I know you're wondering how I can talk..."

"No, not exactly" Jake replied "You're not the only talking animal here!"

" A talking dog?" Jak managed to say before the fur ball burst in anger " you watch your jaws you..." Jak managed to stop him from saying anything further. " sorry,he wasn't always an ottsel you know, he was human once."

" Animal is no insult man" Finn said " most animals are smart or can talk... or smart **and **can talk."

" Sorry for my... explosion, I get sensitive about it some time." the ottsel seemed to calm down " I'm Daxter, but you could call me Dax for short, That kid here is Jak, he's my sidekick!" Jak rolled his eyes when Daxter mentioned he was a sidekick, he seemed to remember all the times he used to save the day without Dax, well that's not true, he saved the day far too many times to remember them all!

"I'm Jake and that's Finn"

" So you're a human?" Finn said addressing Jak who only nodded in agreement " Then why do you have very long ears?"

" Long story" Jak said " I need to meet your leader."

" Oh, follow us then" Jake said "Y'know what, get on board" Jake stretched.

" OH MY PRECURSORS!" Daxter cried in surprise, Jak was surprised too, but said nothing, and rode on Jake.


End file.
